


Beginning of a New Age

by majesticmcold



Series: Fili Friday Prompts [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (ignore the names of the wives I'm awful at names), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Gen, also introducing my OCs who are my bbys, does he even have a character tag idk, it's Bard's grandson I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three, the last part, to the King Fili AU.</p><p>The Battle of Dale. The War of the Ring continues in the South, while the armies of Mordor converge upon Dale and Erebor in an attempt to siege the cities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of a New Age

The battle took place in the shadows of the mountain that towered up behind them. For Fíli, it was a strange sort of irony that he would end up back here, so close to where the Battle of the Five Armies had taken place, and where his uncle had died.

The armies of Mordor had pushed the men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor right back up to the gates of the Lonely Mountain. But they would go no further; Fíli was determined to hold on to Erebor until his dying breath.

He could see those around him were just as desperate as he was. The new Erebor and Dale, while modelled after the same legendary kingdoms of old, were still rather young, and they had suffered far too much to let the kingdoms and their people fall into Sauron’s grip. The sight of the fighters valiantly attempting to drive back the armies of Mordor fuelled Fíli with some much needed energy.

 _I’m not the same dwarf I once was_ , Fíli noted wryly. They had been fighting for almost the whole day, and each swing of the sword was harder than the last.

Fíli turned, slipping a knife out of his belt and throwing it towards his brother, who was moments away from being torn in two. Kíli ducked, flashed a quick, grateful grin at Fíli as the elder dwarf ran towards him. Kíli bent down, providing a platform with his hands, and launched Fíli into the air. Fíli’s sword spun in a deadly circle as the King under the Mountain somersaulted, and cleaved off the orc’s head.

‘I’ve always wanted to try that!’ Kíli laughed breathlessly as he blocked a foe’s blow.

‘Perhaps,’ Fíli gasped, ‘we leave that for a while, eh?’

‘You’re getting old, brother,’ Kíli teased as they stood back to back. Kíli lifted his arm, blocking an arrow aimed for Fíli with his shield.

Fíli leant on Kíli for support. ‘You’re hardly one to talk,’ he retorted. ‘My hair is far less grey than yours.’

‘Sign of a long life!’

‘Indeed.’

The brothers grinned at each other, until Dáin Ironfoot came lumbering past, closely followed by Dís, who scarily resembled Thorin in her armour.

‘Get back to work!’ Dís scolded them as she shifted her grip on her axe. ‘Brand needs your help in the west flank!’

‘Aye,’ Fíli muttered, eyeing his mother as she dove back into the fray. He had not denied his mother the right to participate in the battle, but nevertheless, he still worried. She was far older than he was, almost reaching 300 and he feared she would not see the battle through.

‘She will outlive us all, brother,’ Kíli said, seeing the look on Fíli’s face.

‘She’d better,’ was Fíli’s gruff reply, before he braced against the next onslaught.

 

Despite Fíli and Kíli’s reinforcements, they had not been able to save King Brand from the killing blow. They had been separated by the sheer mass of Sauron’s forces, and through the bodies, Fíli could only take brief glances and watch as Dáin stood over Brand’s body, defending him hopelessly until he too was slain.

‘Thorin! Bard!’

Thorin Stonehelm, son of Dáin, and Bard son of Brand, reacted to Fíli’s yells. Bard was the first to notice what had happened, but he was the one to pull Thorin back as the latter tried to fight his way through the pack to get to his father. The pair stood their ground, both of them attempting to come to terms with the responsibility they now shouldered.

Fili had his own heir – a daughter named Dana, who was no doubt out somewhere fighting next to Kíli’s two sons, Kalin and Malin. Fíli’s wife, Kátha, stayed in the mountain, looking after those who had stayed behind, while Kíli’s wife Levra had joined the fighting. They all had discussed the likelihood of what would happen during the battle, and while Dana had claimed that she was prepared, Fíli suspected that she wasn’t. Fíli knew from experience that it was impossible to be ready for such a burden, no matter how much training was done. But Fíli couldn’t have asked for a better daughter, and a more dedicated dwarf to take up the mantle.

But when Fíli felt the sword cut his side open, he knew that the moment had come. Faintly he heard Kíli’s yell, and his arms pulling Fíli back, away from the fighting, but Fíli shook his head.

‘No … leave me … get back to the battle …’

‘Fíli, no, we can get you better –’ Kíli’s eyes were wide and worrying, but Fíli smiled.

‘Kee, it’s fine.’

Kíli stopped, his hands on Fíli’s wound, attempting to stop the flow of blood.

‘I’ve had a long life. A good life.’ Fíli coughed, then grimaced. ‘I couldn’t have asked for anything more. It’s my time – I knew it would be.’

‘They’ll sing songs of you – Kalin will make sure of it. The Ballad of Fíli. Hopefully it’ll have a better title. He was always better at stories.’ Kíli laughed, but his eyes were misting over.

‘The Ballad of Fíli and Kíli. There is no Fíli without Kíli.’ Fíli reached up and put a hand on his brother’s cheek. ‘Go, little brother.’

Kíli shook his head, picking his sword up and standing. ‘No, I’m staying here with you.’ He assumed a fighting position, waiting for an orc to spot them and come attacking.

‘Kee –’

Kíli looked over his shoulder, giving him a youthful grin that made him seem two hundred years younger. ‘I belong with my brother.’

Fíli smiled and closed his eyes, wanting Kíli to be the last thing he saw. So he was not conscious when his brother fell, and he was not aware of their children mourning over them, for he had already joined his father, Thorin, Kili and all the other fallen, and was rejoicing merrily.

 

Dana sniffed. Standing on the other side of the room were the twins Kalin and Malin, faces heavy with sorrow and still grimy from battle. Malin was tugging on his beard, damp with tears.

‘First my brothers, then my sons.’ Dís sighed. She had escaped the battle relatively unscathed, except for an injury on her leg and a large jagged scar that separated her right, bushy eyebrow. ‘How I have outlived them all, I do not know.’

‘We should – we should go back. Root them all out, avenge them!’ Malin declared, and Dana and Kalin were nodding in fierce agreement. But Dís shook her head, sparing a smile for their youth.

‘Not to worry; the battle will come back to you soon enough. The armies are gathering at the Black Gate, and the war is not yet over. You will have your chance to avenge your fathers – but first you must recover. And Dana, you have more important things to think about now.’

‘I’m not ready.’

‘Of course you’re not.’

‘You should be Queen!’

Dís laughed loudly. ‘My time is over. It’s time for the next generation. If I do not die in the coming battles, surely I shall soon. Don’t make that face – I have lived a long and happy life, as had my two sons. Mourn them if you must, yes, but not for too long. Because their lives and their deeds are cause for celebration. Without Fíli and Kíli, we would not have achieved all that we have. Erebor would not be what it is.’

 _How can I ever live up to that?_ Dana felt hopeless.

‘In any case,’ Dís muttered, as she moved past Dana’s mother to limp outside, ‘I have been without my brothers for far too long.’

Dana leant into Kátha, feeling slight reassurance in her embrace.

‘Dís is right,’ Kalin said, folding his arms. ‘I know Father wouldn’t have wanted us to mope about, and Uncle Fíli wouldn’t have wanted it either.’

‘Feast,’ Dana said suddenly.

The twins looked towards their cousin. ‘Feast?’ Malin replied, cocking his head.

Dana smiled. ‘That’s my first royal order. Prepare the feast. Malin, get the ale.’

Malin bared his teeth in a grin. ‘Aye, your Majesty. I can do that.’

The twins left the room as Dana turned to Kátha and put her hands on her shoulders. ‘Tonight, we feast in their memory. Tonight is for family. And we will celebrate their – our – successes. The war may not yet be over, but that does not mean we cannot enjoy the few moments we have. Together.’


End file.
